Becker's Mistakes
by Heyarandomgal
Summary: We've all seen how much of an emotional retard Becker is and how he moves away from Jess when he starts to realise that he has feelings for her so what would happen if Becker got visited by the ghosts of Christmas past, present and future?
1. Ghost Of Christmas Past

I had to do a Christmas fic so here it is but I warn you it may not be that good! Sorry if some of the quotes are wrong! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval

Summary: We've all seen how much of an emotional retard Becker is and how he moves away from Jess when he starts to realise that he has feelings for her so what would happen if Becker got visited by the ghosts of Christmas past, present and future?

Becker's P.O.V.

I hate Christmas with all the cheery music which gets replayed over and over again and the traffic to get to the shops because everyone wants to get their Christmas presents and all I want is some food to eat!

I hate the Christmas cards and the fact that everyday my desk is full of them and the mistletoe that many ARC employes have tried but failed to get me under it!

And I hate the fact that I upset Jess but at least now I can't get distracted by her at work now and I can focus on being the best head of security and not on Jess and her short skirts and high heels.

I turned on the tv to keep my mind off Jess but all that was on was 'Christmas' shows which were a load of rubbish so I turned the tv off and decided to go to sleep.

I woke up to a bang and got up to investigate it and I was surprised to see an outline of a person standing infront of my bed.

"Who are you?" I asked sitting up

"I am the ghost of Christmas past coming to correct your mistakes Captain James Becker."

"No seriously who are you?"

"I really am the ghost of Christmas past and I'm here to show you your mistakes you've made with Miss Jessica Parker."

"So I'm getting visited by a 'ghost' because of Jess?" I asked still not beliving it.

"Yes you can't keep pushing her away or you will end up a lonely man."

"Ok then if you're the ghost of christmas past then show me me past." I said and suddenly I found myself back to the day that we had the school anomaly.

"How's he doing? He is going to survive right?" I saw Jess ask a ARC medic.

"He'll be alright Miss Parker his leg is just going to be sore for a bit though you can see him if you want."

"No it's alright I don't want to bother him." Jess said turning to walk away

"Why was Jess this worried?" I asked the 'ghost'

"She cares about you a lot and she was extremely worried about you when you got bit."

"I never knew she cared this much."

"Well you've seen how she was before she saw you now lets see how she was when she saw you." The 'ghost' said and we appeared in the armoury where I was having a conversation with Jess

"We lost two innocent people today." The past me said full of regret

"You saved two people as well!" Jess said trying to cheer me up but the past me wasn't listening or noticing the look of sadness on her face

"We should of done better!" The past me said and Jess finally gave up and said,

"I've got to go." And she left wiping away a tear with the past me had failed to notice.

"I honestly did know she was this upset I was just upset that two people had died I never meant to make her cry!" I said defending myself to the 'ghost.'

"I know you didn't but you did time and time again." He said and I felt incredibly guilty.

"I really didn't realise that I made Jess this sad I never meant to upset her even though I have countless times." I said

"Well it's time for me to go but you'll be visited by two more ghosts tonight and hopefully you'll realise the mistakes you've made." The 'ghost' said before disapearing and I appeared back in my bedroom.

"Now that was weird." I said before going to sleep.

Ok I know this is kind of weird and probably really rubbish and will never happen but I wanted to write a Christmas story and somehow I made this so hopefully someone enjoyed it!

The next update should be soon so please review!


	2. Ghost Of Christmas Present

Thanks everyone for the reviews I really wasn't expecting anyone to like it so thanks! Oh and btw this is set on December 23rd!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Primeval! When will I ever get it?

THIS WHOLE STORY IS DEDICATED TO NICKYBECKER! Because they are epic and they write epic stories!

Hope you all enjoy don't forget to review!

Becker's P.O.V.

I woke up for the second time that night and saw another 'ghost' which this time was a woman instead of a man so I said,

"I guess you're the ghost of Christmas present?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes I and I'm here to show you how your behaviour today has affected Miss Jessica Parker." The 'ghost' said

"Well we may aswell get this over and done with but do you have a name because I kept having to refer to the other one as the ghost." I said.

"I don't have a proper name but you can call Nicky if you want to Becker." Nicky said.

"Ok then Nicky where are you going to take me?" I asked

"Well first off I'm going to take you to earlier on at the ARC Jess came up to you to have a conversation." Nicky said before we transported to the armoury in the ARC.

"Hey Becker." Jess said to the past me while wearing a beautiful white dress with a gold belt and gold eyeshadow with a goldy orangey headband which was meant to be a halo and all I could think was that Jess was the most beautiful angel ever. I just loved the unique smell of Jess she smelt like strawberries and chocolate which is a great combanation!

"Hey Jess you're very cheerful today." I said smiling at her

"Of course I am it's nearly Christmas!" Jess said full of enthusiasm

"And there's no point in being happy about it we're expected to use our money which we've worked for to buy people presents and Christmas cards I don't see the point myself."

"Well I've got to go Becker see you later." Jess said walking in the direction of the break room which we then appeared in.

"Stupid Becker for not liking Christmas! Stupid me for actually thinking he got me something!" Jess said before throwing an object which I recognised as a Christmas present on the sofa and I realised that Jess had bought me a present and I made her annoyed and angry so she thought I didn't want the present of her which I do because any present off Jess would be perfect no matter what it was.

"Becker she put a lot of effort in trying to find the right gift for you and you just made her feel like an idiot."

"I know but I never thought she would of bought me a present but Christmas for me isn't a cheery thing anymore I mean on one of them I had 3 of my best friends missing in the past and two of them dead so I lost my Christmas spirit I didn't realise it was effecting anyone else especially not Jess!"

"Well even if you didn't mean to you did hurt her yet again." Nicky said before we left the breakroom and appeared in Jess' flat

"This is when Jess got back to the flat." Nicky said and I saw Jess sitting on the sofa in her pyjamas eating some chocolate

"Hey Jess how come you didn't come to the pub with us everyone was wondering where you were." Connor said

"Oh sorry I forgot I'm just tired I think I'm going to go to bed." Jess said getting up.

"You sure Jess it's only half and we haven't even had our dinner yet." Abby said.

"Yeah I'm sure night guys." Jess said towards her bedroom

"Jess has something happened at work?" Abby asked

"No nothings happened at work why do you say that?" Jess said innocently

"Well earlier you were really happy and cheery at work but near the end of work you seemed upset and not a happy as you were before. And then you didn't come to the pub with us and you're going to bed at 7:30 before you've even had dinner." Abby answered

"Nothings happened I'm just tired night guys." Jess said before walking into her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

"I really hurt her that much?" I asked in complete shock?

"Yeah I know you didn't mean to but you really hurt her she didn't expect you to hate Christmas this much."" Nicky said before we were in my bedroom again.

"You need to buck up your ideas and confront your feelings for Jess before you lose her for good because the way your going you will lose her and some of your friends if you don't start facing up to what is right infront of you! I would love to stand here and talk all night but unfortunately my time is up with you and I'm afraid to say that the next visit will be the worst one good luck and merry Christmas Becker." Nicky said.

"Ok thanks Nicky night and Merry Christmas." I said before she disappeared

"This is going to be a long night." I said getting back into bed for the second time that night falling back into a sleep waiting for my 3rd and final visit and to see my future.


	3. The Ghost Of Christmas Future

Thank you for reviewing it has made me sooo happy! And a massive thanks to the people who added this to their favourites and alerts!

Disclaimer: Somehow Primeval still isn't mine!

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO JULS124! Oh and NickyBecker did you notice what I did in the last chapter? :P

Enjoy!

Becker's P.O.V.

I saw an outline of a person in front of my bed for the third time tonight and for the second time it was a male so I said,

"I'm guessing that you're the ghost of Christmas future and you're going to tell me how bad my future is going to be."

"Captain Becker so far tonight you have seen the ghost of Christmas past and present but if the fact that you unintentionally hurt Jess is a scary thought then I'm sorry to say that, that was nothing compared to what you're about to see." The ghost said.

"Like I said to Nicky do you have a name?"

"Yes I do it's Andrew-Lee Potts but you can call me Andrew-Lee or Andy." He said.

"Ok then Andrew-Lee are you going to show me my future then?"

"Yes but beware it isn't a very nice future." He said before we appeared in the ARC.

"When's this?" I asked.

"It's two years in your future."

"Ok then shouldn't be too bad."

"Hey Jess you ready?" Future Abby said walking up to the ADD.

"Yeah one sec." Jess said before turning round and getting up.

"Do you wanna invite Becker cause Connor's invited Matt and Emily."

"Nah lets leave him to clean his precious guns." Future Jess said and I was really shocked and hurt

"You sure he seemed pretty upset when you ignored him earlier."

"Yeah I'm sure it's his fault he brought this on himself it's not my fault that he doesn't know how to express his feeling." Jess said before walking away with Abby

"Yeah good point we better get going their waiting for us." Abby said as they walked out of the room

"So Becker now do you realise how you've acted has drastically effected your future." Andrew-Lee said.

"Yeah I didn't mean to push her away this much!" I said feeling tears coming to my eyes but I stopped them but it didn't stop the pain in my heart

"I know you didn't but you did and because you did you've lost Jess and your friends."

"I know I never knew ignoring my feelings would affect my life so much! I only ignored them to protect Jess but it's done the complete opposite!" I said frustrated

"Well lets go to the night when their at the pub." Andrew-Lee said and we appeared at some pub where Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily and Jess were all having fun and were laughing

"They all seem to be alright without me." I said frowning

"At a first glance yeah they do but when you look closer you can see the pain in their eyes about losing one of their best friends especially in Jess' eyes."

"So why did you bring me to this place?"

"You'll see in a moment." He said and I saw Jess walk up to the bar and a few moments later some guy went up to her and I felt all of my muscles tense.

"Hey I saw you with your friends and I just had to speak to you because your looking absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks I'm Jess what's your name?"

"I'm Nathan what do you want to drink?"

"White wine please."

I then saw the future me walk into the bar looking for Jess and when he saw her he turned around and walked out of the pub oblivious to the sad looks he was getting of our friends.

"Are you done now I want to go home."

"There's no point going moody you need to change your ways or you will lose your friends forever and you will never have that chance with Jess."

"Yes I know now can I go home?"

"Yes you can bye bye Becker merry Christmas."

"Bye Andrew-Lee merry Christmas." I said before he disapearred and I appeared in my bedroom again.

"What a night." I said before getting into my bed and falling asleep instantly.

I woke up and suddenly decided that I was going to buy Jess the best present ever to make up for my horrible behaviour.

I walked into the jewellery department in a woman department store and was greeted by a young cheery woman a few years older than Jess who looked a bit shocked to see a person who's wearing all black with combat boots in the store.

"Good afternoon sir I'm Mollie do you need help with anything?"

"Yeah I need a heart necklace that I can engrave something onto."

"Ok then what's your price range?"

"Anything I don't have a price range."

"Ok then just choose one of these designs and we can get what you want engraved on it."

"Ok then I think I found it already." I said.

"Really already? Ok then which one?" Mollie said sounding surprised.

"This one." I said pointing to a silver heart necklace.

"Nice choice so what do you want engraved on it?" Mollie asked and this was was the most embarrassing bit.

"Can you fit Becker loves Jess on it?" I said.

"Yeah I think we can fit that but if we can't what would you want on it?"

"Um B loves J"

"Ok I'll just go get it engraved I'll be back in a few minutes." Mollie said before disappearing into the back room which she didn't come out of for 5 minutes.

"Sorry about the wait we couldn't fit the first thing on it so we put B loves J forever on it."

"That's fine do you have charm bracelets here?" I asked.

"Yes we do we've got a silver one and a gold one and loads of choices for charms but it's not cheap."

"That's alright I'll pay whatever."

In the end I got her a silver charm bracelets with a lipstick, shoes, bag, chocolate and weirdly enough a gun charm it may of cost loads but it'll be worth it!

I turned the tv off and walked into my bedroom and got changed and got into bed falling asleep within minutes.

I woke up really excited not because it was Christmas but because I was finally going to tell Jess how I felt about her.

I got ready and drove to Jess' house and knocked the door which Abby answered,

"Oh hey Becker what you doing here?"

"Giving everyone there presents."

"Oh ok then come in."

"Hey action man." Connor said and I glared at him but said,

"Don't worry Connor I won't kill you seeing as it's Christmas." I said.

"Becker?" I heard Jess say from behind me.

"Hey Jess you alright?"

Ok I know I shouldn't of left it there but I promised I was going to update and I wouldn't of had time to finish it if I wrote it all so the next update should be tomorrow!

Please review!

Oh and Andrewleepotts did you like the Ghosts name? xD


	4. The Moment Of Truth

Ok so this is the last chapter I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval

Becker's P.O.V.

"Hey Jess you alright?" I asked nervously

"Yeah thanks but what are you doing here?" Jess said surprised

"Oh I've got everyone elses presents." I said pointing to the bag I was holding.

"Oh ok do you want a drink?"

"No thanks I'm alright." I said awkwardly

"We're just going to leave you to it." Abby said, pulling Connor out of the room

"Sooo um Merry Christmas I guess." Jess said smiling.

"Merry Christmas Jess. I came here to give you your present well presents." I said getting the bracelet box out off my bag.

"You might want to open this one first." I said handing the box to her.

"You shouldn't of wasted your money on me." Jess said looking at the box.

"It was worth it." I said as Jess opened the box

"Becker it's beautiful! I love all of the charms even the gun one." Jess said laughing towards the end

"I didn't just come here to give you some presents I also came here to tell you how sorry I am about the way I've acted around you I never ever meant to hurt you will you forgive me?"

"Of course I will Becker I can never be mad at you for long." Jess said and even now I know that Jess will never treat me like the way she did in the future it still scared me at how close I came to losing her

"There's one more gift." I said nervously handing her the necklace box

"You really know how to treat a girl don't you Becker." Jess said smiling

I saw Jess open the box and I saw the shocked look on her face which I hoped was a good sign

"Becker you really shouldn't of spent your money on this! Is this real silver? It's absolutely amazing!"

"The money doesn't matter and yeah it's real silver and there's something on the back I want you to see because I'm not that good at words." I said hoping that I wasn't crossing the line

I saw Jess' face go from shock to happiness to complete and utter joy and I breathed a sigh of relief because it means she likes it.

"Becker do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it! You're the most beautiful person I've ever met and you're the only one who has gotten through my the barriers to my heart."

I could see how happy Jess was so I walked closer to her and said,

"Do you want me to put it on for you?"

"Yes please." Jess said so I got the necklace and gently put it on her neck.

"There my heart is finally where it belongs." I said going back in front of Jess and holding her face so she was completely facing me.

"I love Jess I always have and always will."

"And I love you Becker from the first time I met you." Jess said which made me the happiest man alive so I leant down and finally kissed her.

"You do not understand how long I've wanted to do that!" I said leaning my head against hers.

"Probably as long as I've wanted well maybe less." Jess said and I laughed.

"Well why don't we carry on doing it." I said leaning down and kissing Jess again and it was absolutely amazing!

"I'm guessing you two made up then." Connor said walking back into the room with Abby.

"How did you ever guess that?" I said sarcastically because it was kind of obvious because we were currently lying on the sofa together holding hands.

"Well I'm happy for you both." Abby said smiling at us.

"Your gifts are on the sofa." I said pointing to the bag on the other sofa.

"Awww thanks Becker!" Connor said going over to the bag.

"Thanks Becker!" Connor said once he had

opened up present which was a Doctor Who cup and a star trek t-shirt.

"No problem I guessed you'd like it."

"Becker that's amazing!" Abby said smiling.

"What you get Abs?"

"Adoption certificate for some polar bears in my name."

"Cool well we'll leave you to it." Connor said as they both left the room.

"It seems you've made everybody happy so now it's my turn." Jess said getting up and walking over to the tree and picking up a present and walking back over and giving it to me.

I opened it and I was amazed it was a gun!

"Jess where did you get this? It's amazing!"

"Well this admiral owed me a favour and Connor told me that a gun like this got lost in the future so I thought you might want a replacement."

"I did thank you so much Jess!" I said putting it back in its box and putting it on the floor before leaning over and kissing Jess again but more deeper than the other two kisses before leaning back so Jess was on top of me I broke the kiss to say,

"This is the best Christmas ever and I hope every Christmas is like this."

"I know what you mean this is the best Christmas ever!" Jess said before leaning over to kiss me again

Abby's P.O.V.

I walked into the living room to get my phone but stopped when I saw Jess and Becker so I just backed out of the room slowly.

"You got it Abs?" Connor said.

"No and I have no plan of getting it until Becker goes."

"Why?"

"Well because I don't really want to see them making out I don't think I'm going to be sitting on the sofa again."

"Abby I think that's a bit of an over reaction." Connor said walking into the living room but coming back after ten seconds.

"Yeah I think we should stay in here for a few hours." Connor said.

"Whatever can we do to pass the time?" I said walking over to Connor and kissing him.

"Seriously Abs? There only in the other room."

"We don't need to do anything we can just make out like them and anyway it's not like they'll notice they're kind of occupied." I said kissing him again.

* * *

><p>So there you go the last chapter and the happy ending we all wanted!<p>

Please review!

And Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!


End file.
